elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Elite Dangerous Wiki
The Future of Elite Dangerous Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 2- How the Galaxy will Evolve Over Time Elite Dangerous Premiere - Imperial Capital Ship vs Kerrrash and friends! Elite Dangerous - Fleet Hyperlight Jump Slave to the Empire 'Elite Dangerous' v1.01 - Hunted (Flight Assist Off) Elite Dangerous - Wonder of the Galaxy 7 EliteDangerous 'Elite Dangerous' Beta v3.05 - Partners in Crime (Flight Assist Off) |- | colspan=2 style="text-align: center;" | Elite History Elite.jpg|Elite - 1984|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elite_%28video_game%29 Frontier_elite2_screenshot.gif|Frontier: Elite II - 1993|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frontier:_Elite_II First encounters1 320.jpg|Frontier: First Encounters (Elite III) - 1995|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frontier:_First_Encounters elite_dangerous_beta_2-23.jpg|Elite: Dangerous - 2014|link=Elite:_Dangerous_FAQ |- valign="top" | width="50%" | Background Elite: Dangerous is the latest installment of the seminal open-world, go-anywhere, do anything space game which, since the first game launched in 1984 has spawned and inspired a long tradition of open world and space games. But it started with Elite by Ian Bell and David Braben - one of the most successful games of all times. In the 1990s, David Braben created the sequels Frontier: Elite II and Frontier: First Encounters (Elite III), which were famous for introducing realistic 1:1 scale, dynamic star systems and seamless freeform landings on 1:1 scale planets. | width="50%" | About this wiki This wiki was created to allow collection of game documentation, how-to articles, theory and game data about Elite: Dangerous, the latest project by Frontier Developments. |- valign="top" | width="50%" | Featured Video | width="50%" | Featured Images PlanetaryLanding 2.jpg Flightsuit combatsketch01.jpg Metal asteroids.jpg OrbisGreenHouse.jpg 00overall2.jpg Peek of the week 26a.jpg Freedom-02.jpg Viper07.jpg Viper06.jpg RunnerupMarcBrown.jpg ViperHeadingToDock.jpg ViperFlyby.jpg Viper08.jpg Viper.jpg Type6WithViperOnItsTail.jpg TheCoreDynamicsEagleWithPolarCamoPaintjob.jpg SolarFlares.jpg MeleeOfShips.jpg LakonType6Landing.jpg LakonType6.jpg InsideARichOrbisStation.jpg DuoOfVipers.jpg DockedViper.jpg DeLacyViper.jpg CloseUpOfCapitalShipUnderAttack.jpg CapitalShipUnderAttack.jpg Viper3.png 3.jpg 6.jpg Police 05.jpg Viper10.jpg Anaconda09.jpg Type605.jpg Viper03.jpg Capital Ship unde attack.jpg Screenshot 0292.jpg Screenshot 0076a.jpg Eagle_ConceptArt_000.jpg Orbis HighRes 04.jpg Empire Courier.jpg Peek of the week 30.jpg Anaconda Bridge.png TheCoreDynamicsEagleWithPaintjob.jpg Peek of the week 23.jpg Asteroid field.jpg IbdpelKz3bOIhO.png Stationoverplanet.jpg Ed-capital ship battle.jpg TrioOfVipers.jpg Docking.jpg Asteroid-chase.jpg F63_Condor_ConceptArt_000.jpg Peek of the week 11.png Alpha screenshot1.jpg Peek of the week 10.png Peek of the week 14.jpg Peek of the week 19.jpg PlanetaryLanding 2.jpg Cobra.jpg Screenshot 0271.jpg SideWinderMining.JPG EliteDangerousCobra.jpg.jpg Screenshot 0034.jpg Screenshot 0090.jpg Screenshot 0008a.jpg IMAGE-H.jpg Screenshot 0261.jpg 13 AzebanCityApproach.jpg Hyperspace 02 online.jpg I BOOTIS.jpg IMAGE-G.jpg Orbis HighRes 05.jpg Peek of the week 40.jpg Anaconda02.jpg|Screenshot by AndersonDG CobraAnaconda04.jpg Cobra06.jpg Skins.jpg A8001026-e692-4ac9-9c81-73c9a51f7069.jpg Peek of the week 53.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-31.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-30.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-25.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-24.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-23.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-20.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-19.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-17.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-16.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-15.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-12.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-11.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-10.jpg Elite dangerous beta 2-5.jpg HighResScreenShot 2014-10-03 10-30-02.jpg HighResScreenShot 2014-10-03 10-30-16.jpg HighResScreenShot 2014-10-03 10-45-32.jpg A5aN6BV.jpg ASP Cockpit 5.jpg Asp landing low.jpg Peek of the week 52.jpg Corbra earthlike.jpg |- | colspan="2" | Blogs |- | style="width: 50%; padding: 10px 10px 0 20px;" | RECENT | style="width: 50%; padding: 10px 20px 0 10px;" | POPULAR ADMINISTRATION Site maintenance Site administration Wikia Events |} TwitterWidget Category:Browse